plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ghost Pepper
Ghost Pepper jest rośliną premium ze specjalnej limitowanej edycji w Plants vs. Zombies 2. Po raz pierwszy poławiła się wraz z aktualizacją 2.9 i była dostępna do kupienia od 14 października do 4 listopada 2014r. za 109 klejnotów. Była pierwszą rośliną, dostępną do kupienia za klejnoty, która pojawiła się w grze. Wracała wraz z wprowadzaniem nowych roślin okresowych w wydarzeniu Luck O' The Zombie, które trwało od 21 do 24 marca 2015r. Pojawiła się ponownie na krótki czas 7 lipca 2015r. oraz 20 października na wydarzenie Halloween Lawn of Doom z ceną 80 diamentów. Ghost Pepper nawiedza zombie, zadając im 3 NDS na obszarze 1x5 wokół niej. Po 10 sek. sworzy wybuch 3x3, zadający wrogom 22,5 NDS. Dodatkowo Ghost Pepper jest odporna na zjedzenie przez zombie i można ją sadzić na wodzie w Big Wave Beach, bez użycia Lily Padów. Etymologia Ghost Pepper pochodzi od Naga Jolokia, której potoczna angielska nazwa to Ghost Pepper. Naga Jolokia jest najostrzejszą papryką na świecie, co jest nawiązaniem do tego, że niszczy zombie. Nazwa również odnosi się do jej wyglądu. Opis w Suburban Almanac Sun cost: 75, 100 (China) Damage: Moderate Range: Front & Back Recharge: Mediocre Ghost Peppers haunt zombies that pass by and explode after a limited time. Special: lives for a limited time then explodes You might not know it looking at her, but Ghost Pepper didn't always wear that white sheet everywhere she went. She first put it on as a lark for a Halloween party one year. Everyone else had these elaborate costumes, and she thought that it would be funny to dress like a plain ol' ghost. But she fell in love with that costume. It spoke to her. She'd found her calling. TŁUMACZENIE Koszt: 75, 100 (Chiny) Obrażenia: Umiarkowane Zasięg: Przód i Tył Odnawianie: Przeciętne Ducho-Papryki nawiedzają zombie, które je mijają i wybuchają po ustalonym czasie Specjalność: żyje pewien czas, po czym wybucha Możesz nie widać tego na pierwszy rzut oka, ale Ghost Pepper dawniej nie targała z sobą wszędzie tego białego prześcieradła. Założyła je po raz pierwszy jako dowcip na imprezę Halloweenową któregośtam roku. Wszyscy wokół mieli wyrafinowane, wyszukane kostiumy, a ona pomyślała, że śmiesznie będzie, jeżeli przebierze się za zwykłego, przeciętnego ducha. Potem jednak zakochała się w tym kostiumie. Można powiedzieć, że przemawiał do niej. Znalazła wnet swe powołanie. Ulepszenia Kiedy Ghost Pepper dostanie Plant Food, jej zasięg zwiększa się do 3x5, przy czym resetuje się czas do wybuchu. Strategie Jest świetna przeciwko dużej ilości zombie o niskiej żywotności, przez co świetnie współgra z Garliciem, Sweet Potato oraz Hurrikale'em. Ghost Pepper jest przydatną rośliną podczas przechodzenia BWB, gdyż można ją sadzić na wodzie. Jest również odporna na ataki Surfer Zombie, Octo Zombie i Fisherman Zombie. Ghost Pepper jednak może być zniszczona przez bloki lodu i automaty do gier. Galeria Ciekawostki *Jest pierwszą rośliną, którą można bezpośrednio posadzić na wodzie; drugą jest Rotobaga. *Ghost Pepper nie wybuchnie po zakończeniu poziomu, podobnie jak nie zniknie Puff-shroom. *W chińskiej wersji efekt dźwiękowy wybuchu Ghost Pepper jest taki sam jak dźwięk wystrzały Melon-pulty podczas jej efektu plant food. *Mimo, iż jej strój znajduje się w kodzie gry, to nie można go uzyskać. *Ghost Pepper jest podobna do Jalapeno. **Obie bazują na paprykach chili. **Obie są roślinami typu instant. **Obie działają w linii poziomej. Zobacz też *Jalapeno en:Ghost Pepper Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Rośliny Premium Kategoria:Rośliny o pojedynczym użyciu Kategoria:Rośliny ofensywne Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Kategoria:Rośliny Premium za gemy